Yummy, that tastes good!
by Ton Of Feathers
Summary: Lots of characters, from books I really like, drinking Milkshake! They're a bit OOC and it's not set at any certain points in the books. So, read and enjoy!
1. Eragon

**Disclaimer: I don't own any books or character's mentioned in any of the chapters. None. Not even a little, itsy-bitsy one. Sigh... **

"So, what exactly is that?" Eragon looked into the flagon in front of him, the pink liquid making him feel queasy inside.

"_The Elves refer to it as a _Milkshake_," _Saphira replied looking into her own drink, this however was in a large wooden barrel, _"and is supposed to taste of strawberries."_

"Err…" Eragon smelt it, "It smells more like… I don't know. Something I wouldn't think even an Urgal would touch."

"Come on, Eragon. I'll try it if you're too scared…" Murtagh jibed, but even his face scrunched up, as he smelt the powdery aroma of the Milkshake.

"You have not yet drunk?" Arya entered the room, shock on her face, "that is considered a delicacy by the elves."

Orik harrumphed, not wanting to even see what was in the flagon before him, "Dwarves do not drink elven drinks!" He harrumphed again.

"You would repudiate our hospitality?" Arya leaned her sculpted face to the side, worry concealed artfully within her enchanting features.

"Growling, Orik grabbed his flagon and downed it in one. He licked his lips and admitted, "It wasn't too bad, I suppose."

"Well, if he can drink it…" Eragon took a gulp, the pink liquid leaving a moustache across his top lip.

"_Eragon, wipe your top lip." _ Saphira hummed in her dragonly laugh.

"You finally have some proper facial hair, Eragon!" Murtagh slapped him on the back and laughed.

Eragon shook his head at his friend and wiped his lip with the back of his hand, "If I am brave enough to try it, then why hasn't the fearless Murtagh already drained his cup?"

It was Murtagh's turn to shake his head, but he quickly drank the pink liquid. Surprise coloured his features. "That's not bad at all!"

"Saphira?" Eragon turned his attention to her, raising an eyebrow.

"_Alright." _She dipped her head into the barrel and lifted it on her face so the bottom pointed to the ceiling, the metal top resting just above the spikes on her neck, _"Very tasty!"_

As Eragon relayed her comments to the others, she lowered her head, ready to drop the barrel to the ground.

Yet it seemed to have a will of it's own and wouldn't move. _"Eragon! I'm stuck!"_

Eragon turned to see her clawing at the barrel and laughed, "You, one of the fiercest dragon's in existence, who has destroyed more enemies than any great warrior, has been out witted by a barrel of Milkshake!" He laughed, clutching at his stomach.

The other's, not sure if it was wise to tease a dragon, attempted to pull the barrel away, but it was to no avail.

Finally, Saphira shook away from them warning them through Eragon to stay away, blew out a stream of bright orange flame, rendering the barrel to little more than ashes.

She snorted out a plume of smoke, as if proud of a job well done.

Eragon, struggling to contain his laughter, finally added, "That's a nice necklace you've got there!" He pointed to a metal ring of the barrel that had slipped over her neck, now resting on her shoulders.

Saphira snorted in anger, _"Eragon, get this off me. Use magic if you have to!"_

"No! It's too funny!" He started to leave the room.

"_ERAGON!! COME BACK! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"_


	2. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter**

**Yes, it's Harry's turn! Woo!**

"It's Milkshake Time!" Shouted Dumbledore over the din in the great hall. The other teachers, excluding Hagrid, tried to hide their groans at Dumbledore's latest idea for cheering up the students.

Ron leaned over to Harry, "What's Milkshake again?" This was the third time he'd asked in the few hours between Dumbledore announcing the event and it actually commencing.

Harry realised that the wizarding world had never had Milkshake, but this was starting to get annoying. He paused a moment as he attempted to swallow his groan, letting Hermione jump in with an explanation.

"It's milk drink that's frothy and may have some form of flavouring and occasionally ice cream or fruit in it." She quipped like a true expert, a smug smile on her face.

"Okay" Ron looked no less confused than before.

Harry relented feeling sorry for his beat friend, " It's a drink, and you'll like it. It's quite tasty."

"I wonder what flavour it'll be…" Hermione mused, starting to count the flavour's she could think of on her fingers as Harry and Ron exchanged glances, "Strawberry, banana, chocolate, plain… umm… then there's toffee… coconut…raspber-"

"Get drinking!" Dumbledore called, interrupting Hermione.

A veritable Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans style of milkshake appeared. There were bright orange, blue and pink milkshakes and Harry would swear he could see a fluorescent green one that was pulsing with light at one end of the Gryffindor table.

Harry seized what he thought could only be a strawberry one and passed it to Ron, "I think you should try this one, it should be strawberry flavour."

Ron nodded his thanks and Harry picked out a brown one he hoped was chocolate flavour.

Next to him, Hermione picked up a blue milkshake and turned to them, "What flavour do you think this is?"

"I'm hoping it's blueberry," Harry looked at it anxiously as Hermione took the straw in her mouth.

She slurped and surprise spread on her face, "It's Blue Smartie flavour." She smiled in relief, "It's quite nice actually!"

Ron warily eyed his own and took a small sip. He sighed in relief, "Yep, that's strawberry."

Further down the table, with a bright green milkshake between them, Fred and George cried out, "Eurghh! It's snot flavoured!"

George hastily grabbed a more sensible brown one, He took a big gulp and screamed, "Oh no, that's burger flavour!"

The three laughed at Ron's brothers who were being surrounded by people trying to convince them to try a bright red one that Lee was convinced must be ketchup flavour.

Harry turned to his own and fingered the straw briefly. He took a deep breath and took a sip. His huge sigh of relief that it was chocolate was slightly marred by the sudden retching sound coming from the Slytherin table.

As everyone turned, Malfoy jumped to his feet and ran out the room, one hand clamped to his face.

"He must be Lactose Intolerant…" Hermione muttered still enraptured by her blue milkshake.

"Huh?" Ron and Harry turned to her, bemused.

She laughed, "He's allergic to milk!"


	3. Max Ride

**This is Maximum Ride's Milkshake Experience and I am proud of it! :)**

Max Rides' Turn!!

Even knowing that Fang had scanned the area five times, I was still wary as we entered the diner. Don't ask me how we ended up in here. Well, if you must know it involved Angel and the Bambi eyes, but that's all I'm saying.

"Max! They have Toffee and Pineapple and Raspberry and White Chocolate…" Nudge was off already and we hadn't even been seated yet.

Of course, I was still tight as a bowstring, so it took a lot of effort not to scream at her that we were running away from Erasers and currently in Maggie's Milkshake Emporium and it was only me that seemed to see something wrong with this situation!

"Yes, there are lots of flavours." Fang cut in, as the waitress took us to our table.

I kept my mouth shut as Nudge reeled of the entire three page long list of milkshake flavours, I was trying to convince myself the waitress was not a seriously lightweight Eraser that must have been dieting for months.

Iggy was carefully listening to Nudge's spiel whilst Gazzy and Angel were deciding if they should try the cookie one or to go for something safer, the hazelnut cream.

"So, what will we all be having?" The underweight Eraser- I mean waitress had come back and was grinning manically.

"The raspberry ripple one, please!" Nudge had one of the hugest grins on her face ever, and I've seen some big Nudge grins.

"Ohhh! Cookie, Cookie, I want Cookie!" Gazzy was jumping up and down in his seat, if he'd gone any higher he'd have needed his wings to get back down safely.

"I'll have the strawberry and cream one, please!" Angel quipped, with smile to rival Nudge's.

"The explosive candy one for me, thanks!" Typical Iggy, Milkshake might not explode, but he could get the one that tasted like it did.

"Blueberry, thanks." Fang nodded to me.

Oh, I hadn't even looked at the menu yet, "err… Strawberry?"

"Which one?" The malnourished Era- waitress pointed to the strawberry section of the menu. There were over twenty different varieties.

"Strawberry and dark chocolate?" I said the first one that I could read, even though I remembered that I really wasn't that keen on dark chocolate anyway… oh well.

"Alright, that'll be out for you in five minutes." Said the half-starved E- waitress, she was not an Eraser, she was a waitress!

"Yay! I love Milkshake, thanks for bringing us here Max!" Gazzy was still bouncing.

"No probs, Gazzy." I muttered, well except that I was convinced all the other customers must all be Erasers and that included a little girl no taller than Angel's hip.

I turned to Angel; she was concentrating on something, "Uh, what you doing sweetie?"

She ignored me for a minute and then brightened, "The waitress is bringing us 2 milkshakes each for free!" She grinned and I hadn't the heart to tell her that wasn't a good thing to do.

The next few minutes passed without incident, even though I was secretly on edge waiting for Jeb and Ari and all our other wolfie friends to appear.

Finally, the Milkshake's appeared and, as Angel had arranged, there were two of each and a rather confused looking Era- waitress, "Umm… Don't worry it's all on the house…" She muttered.

I was kinda glad about that, but in truth I hadn't been planning on paying anyway, I mean how are six bird kids meant to find money when on the run, huh? The second you figure it out you gotta let me know, so I can go all-respectable again.

My milkshake, no matter how much I dislike dark chocolate, was actually quite nice. And it was none of that powdery rubbish, it was really creamy!

The rest of the flock were happily drinking their shakes and I was sure the sugar rush they'd get soon would not be good for the stress levels, I mean, sure it was good to see all the people I loved happy for a while, but I was still convinced that Erasers were going to turn up and ruin it all, like usual.

"Not bad." Muttered Fang, and coming from him, this was high praise indeed.

Gazzy, Iggy and Angel were already half way through their second shake and the sugar rush was starting to hit their rather sensitive systems, this was not good.

"It's one of the best things I've ever drunk," smiled Angel, "But the waitress is starting to morph in the back." She sighed and stood up.

"Ahh! I haven't finished yet!" Nudge protested, before grabbing her nearly full glass and standing too.

I sighed the sugar of the shake making me feel jittery inside. It wasn't the Eraser in the back or the ones that were definitely in front of us that were making me feel weird, just the sugar. Definitely not the fact that the tiny little girl was also morphing. Definitely the sugar, I told myself. Angel grabbed my hand and I was thankful for it.

"Side door?" murmured Fang, sliding closer to me as the entire flock silently started to edge away from the Erasers.

"No, roof, it's glass." I replied, the stupid Erasers were already covering the side door, "On the count of three." I whispered to the flock, which understood instantly that I meant count of one.

"One!" I yelled and we shot up, bursting through the glass and showering the Erasers below with glass shards.

"Nooo!" I heard Nudge shout, I looked around, heart in my mouth. Was she hurt? Had the Erasers got her?

" I dropped it!" She yelled. Looking down, I saw that the waitress- no, the underfed Eraser was covered in bright red Raspberry Ripple Milkshake.

**A/N Don't worry more chapter's to come! I'm thinking Lyra and Will from His Dark Materials...**

**Please please please review! This is my first ever fan fic, so I need the support! Also, if this is really rubbish with a capital C then I want to know too!**


	4. Lyra and Will

**Here we go on Lyra and Will… I haven't read the book for ages so forgive me if I'm a little off and probably very OOC!**

"There you go!" Mary Malone placed two glass cups of the bright pink liquid in front of Lyra and Will, " I was going to get a smaller cup for Pantalaimon, but I didn't know if Daemon's could drink or not…"

"No, we don't, but I'll taste it if Lyra drinks it!" The large ginger cat spoke before changing into a mouse and running up to sit on Lyra's shoulder.

"So, what exactly is it?" Lyra looked into her glass and nervously stirred the liquid with the blue straw Mary had added.

"Don't tell me you don't have milkshake in your world, Lyra!" Will smiled and took a great big slurp out of his glass, "That's a really good milkshake, Dr Malone!"

Lyra and Pan exchanged glances as Mary thanked Will for the compliment.

"Go on." Whispered Pan, "I really want to know what this tastes like!"

"Yes, but it's bright pink, nothing safe should be bright pink." She whispered back.

Pan changed into a parrot and squawked; "Chicken!" making Will jump.

"Don't tell me you're scared Lyra!" laughed Will, "It's only milk!"

"Yeah, but milk isn't naturally pink!" Lyra grumbled.

She threw her hands into the air and sighed, "Fine! But if I die, I'm blaming you!" She put her mouth to the straw and slurped as Will laughed at her again.

"Mmm…" muttered Pan, now in squirrel shape, "That's not bad at all!"

"I suppose," Lyra conceded, "but is it supposed to taste so much like strawberries?"

"Of course it is!" Mary picked up the two now empty glasses, "It's strawberry flavoured, that's why it's pink." She left.

"Well, if you'd said that then I wouldn't have worried about the scary colouring!" She pushed Will who was still laughing at her.

**A/N Yes I know it's not as funny as the other chapters, nor as long. But I really didn't know what to do…**

**Oh yeah, this part is specifically for my two friends that will get this joke, (even though it doesn't tie in with the first part);**

Iorek burst through the door, startling Lyra and Will out of their laughter.

He cocked his head to the left and said, "You wish to ride me?"

"No." Said Lyra, "we'd much prefer it if you just drank some milkshake!"

She passed a glass to the ice bear, who took a sip.

"Hmm…" He muttered, "Creamy!"

**A/N.2 PLEASE review! I'm getting sad now as well as ill… sobs.**

**: ) Anyhoo, I have a poll on my home page thingy, because I really don't know who to do next. At the minute it seems like Edward and Bella from Twilight, but that's from the **_**one**_** person that has voted! It's making me sad again… LOL.**

**So, Please review and Please vote… that's all folks! **

**Hmmm… maybe I should do some Looney Toons…**


End file.
